Love and other senses
by zhanna96
Summary: my last fic I'd translated to English, but this fis is long and I don't have enough time to translate it, so this fic is on Russian
1. Chapter 1

ЛЮБОВЬ И ДРУГИЕ ЧУВСТВА.

Часть 1.

Кира, Итан и Коннер вошли в лабораторию, Томми следовал за ними. За исключением последнего, все ребята были уставшие, так как они 2 часа провели в спортзале.

- Доктор О, у нас уже больше месяца усиленные тренировки. Можно узнать почему? – провопил Коннер.

- Насколько я помню, вы проводите такие тренировки после появления белого рейнджера, – сказал Итан.

- Но белый рейнджер теперь на нашей стороне, – ответил Коннер.

- Кстати о белом рейнджере, где Трент? – спросил синий рейнджер и посмотрел на Киру.

- Да, его не было на протяжении всей тренировки, и он мне ничего не сказал, – добавил Томми и тоже посмотрел на Киру.

- Он прислал мне SMS и сказал, что его задержал отец с каким-то грандиозным рождественским подарком, – сказала девушка.

- Ненавижу Рождество, а оно уже через неделю, – жалобно протянул Коннер.

- Да ладно тебе. В клубе «Пять Звёзд» будет костюмированная вечеринка за день до праздника, – сказала Кира.

- Да, я слышал. Наш вратарь сказал мне об этом. И как на зло, Криста была рядом. И теперь она купит нам костюмы и потащит меня на эту вечеринку, - сказал Коннер.

- «Пять Звёзд»? Это же ночной клуб, - заметил Томми и с вопросительным взглядом посмотрел на ребят.

- Доктор Оливер, нам уже есть 18, и мы официально уже не дети, так что у нас есть право ходить в ночной клуб. Вы отстали от времени, - ответил футболист.

- Я ни от кого не отставал! – возразил Томми.

- Кто от кого не отставал? – спросил только что вошедший Трент. Потом он обнаружил, что это на него смотрят вопросительным взглядом, - простите, что не пришёл на тренировку, - извинился белый рейнджер.

- Где ты был? – спросил его наставник.

- Мне папа подарил машину на Рождество, пришлось её оформлять и осмотреть, - ответил Трент.

- Я не знал, что у тебя есть права на машину, - сказал Коннер.

- У меня права и на мотоцикл есть, - ухмыльнулся белый рейнджер.

- В любом случае, - начал Томми, - тебе надо наверстать упущенное. Так что на следующей тренировке ты задержишься, в качестве наказания.

- А если я прокачу вас на Бэнтли? – схитрил Трент. Томми задумчиво отвёл свой взгляд в сторону.

- Тогда наказание отменяется, - ответил их наставник.

- Тебе подарили Бэнтли? – удивился Итан. Трент молча кивнул головой в знак согласия.

- Ты на ней приехал? – спросил его Коннер. Трент снова кивнул головой.

- Покажешь? – почти выпрашивал футболист.

- Конечно, она там, наверху, стоит рядом с твоей.

После его позволения, Коннер и Томми рванули наверх. Трент хотел последовать за ними, но его остановила Кира, взяв его за руку.

- А мы ведь не поздоровались, - сказала она. Тогда он улыбнулся и крепко поцеловал её в губы.

- Вообще-то я ещё здесь, - прервал их Итан.

- Так уйди, - на прямую сказала ему Трент.

- Уже, - ответил парень и поднялся наверх.

- Так на чём мы остановились? – спросил белый рейнджер Киру.

- На том, чтобы осмотреть твою машину, - ответила девушка и последовала за Итаном.

- Ну да, конечно, - сказал Трент самому себе, оставшись один в комнате, а потом тоже поднялся наверх.

После этого, он начала рассказывать ребятам характеристики своей новой машины. Те его тоже спрашивали кое о чём. Кира ничего не понимала из их разговора. Она просто села на заднее сиденье машины и осматривала салон. Трент сел в водительское кресло, Коннер сел рядом с ним. А Томми и Итан осматривали машину снаружи. После нескольких минут разговора, Коннер заметил непонимающий взгляд Киры.

- Не беспокойся, - обратился он к ней, - для тебя важное в машине Трента это мягкие сиденья и просторность машины.

- Почему? – удивилась девушка. Тогда Коннер поманил её к себе пальцем. Кира наклонилась к нему, и он ей что-то нашептал на ухо, за что получил пощёчине от неё.

- Это тебя не касается! – возмутилась девушка. Трент и Итан ничего не поняли, но по-видимому всё понял Томми.

- Коннер, ещё одна подобная выходка, и я тебя оставлю после уроков, задам побольше домашнего задания и упражнений на тренировке, - пригрозил ему наставник.

- Да что он тебе сказал? – возмутился Трент. Тогда Кира нашептала ему на ухо то, что нашептал ей Коннер.

- Коннер! Придурок! – вскрикнул Трент и удрали своего друга.

- Да что, чёрт возьми, происходит? – спросил Итан.

- Это тебя не касается, - ответил Трент раздражённым голосом.

- Это никого не касается, - добавил Томми и посмотрел на Коннера, а потом перевёл свой взгляд на Трента и Киру, - вас это тоже не касается.

- Да что не касается? – не понимал синий рейнджер.

- Всё! Закрыли тему! – вскрикнул Трент.

На следующий день.

Трент подвёз Киру домой после школы. Но прежде, чем она вышла, он спросил её:

- Ты ведь пойдёшь в ночной клуб на рождественскую вечеринку?

- Да, пойду. Вот только я не знаю, что делать с костюмом, - ответила Кира.

- Знаешь, я тут подумал, мы же ведь пара и нам надо одеть что-то из одной серии, и…

- Трент, да, я знаю это. Но… Простоя моя мама решила заняться моим нарядом, и…

- Подожди, я думал, ты уже взрослая, а тебя всё ещё одевает мама, - пошутил Трент.

- Это не смешно, не смейся, - Кира посмотрела на своего парня, но тот всё ещё продолжал смеяться, тогда она толкнула его в плечо, - обещаю, если этот костюм будет отстойным, то я сама его переделаю на месте.

- Значит над своим костюмом мне придётся думать в одиночестве, - сказал Трент и взял её подбородок, - я заеду за тобой в 8 сегодня, хорошо?

Кира ничего не ответила, но Трент видел согласие в её глазах. Тогда он улыбнулся и поцеловал её в губы. Девушка ответила на поцелуй и обняла его за шею. Но потом они отстранились друг от друга.

- Ладно, увидимся вечером, - сказала Кира и вышла из машины.

- И до самого утра, - добавил себе Трент, наблюдая как Кира заходит в дом, а потом он уехал.


	2. Chapter 2

Часть 2.

Ровно по часам Трент подъехал к дому Киры в 8 часов. Он посигналил 2 раза, только потом из дома вышла его возлюбленная. Когда она села в машину, он поцеловал её.

- Куда поедем? – спросила его Кира, потом добавила, - знаешь, на наше место перекрыли дорогу.

- Я знаю не менее привлекательно место, - ответил Трент.

- Не скажешь какое? – спросила его девушка.

- Нет, - ответил парень, заводя мотор машины.

- Хорошо, поехали на твоё место, - сказала Кира.

- Ты не пожалеешь, - после Трент поехал по дороге, которая ведёт из Рифсайда. Кира немного удивилась, но спрашивать не стала, так как доверяла ему целиком и полностью. Но всё же через несколько минут девушка поняла, что они едут на одинокий холм неподалёку от города. Она знала несколько красивых мест на этом холме, но потом она посмотрела на своего парня, тот словно что-то выискивал.

- Что-то ищешь? – спросила его девушка.

- Да, один поворот… По-видимому он дальше, - ответил Трент и начал дальше следить за дорогой. Кира догадывалась про какой поворот идёт речь. И через несколько секунд этот поворот наконец показался, но Трент поехал дальше.

- А разве ты не тот поворот искал? – спросила его девушка.

- Нет, другой. То место на обратной стороне холма, - ответил ей парень, вскоре он повернул туда, где Кира никогда не бывала. После нескольких метров Трент остановил машину почти у самого обрыва. Тогда девушка вышла из машины и встала впереди её и облокотилась на капот. Теперь она понимала почему Трент выбрал именно это место и именно это время. Перед Кирой представилась прекрасная картина: солнце садилось за горизонт, освещая своими последними лучами облака нежно оранжевого цвета.

- Я же говорил, ты не пожалеешь, - послышался голос рядом. Кира подняла глаза на Трента, тот ей улыбнулся и одной рукой обнял за талию.

- Это самый красивый вечер в моей жизни, - с восторгом сказала девушка, глядя уже прямо, на закат. Тогда её парень наклонился к ней и прошептал на ухо:

- И самый лучший тоже.

После его слов Кира ещё раз взглянула на своего возлюбленного. Он поцеловал её в губы. Поцелуй был недолгим, но выразительным. После, Трент прикоснулся губами к её лбу и закрыл глаза. Сейчас он был счастлив, и он не хотел терять своё счастье.

Кира положила свою голову на его плечо. Лёгкая улыбка была на её лице. Несколько месяцев назад она и подумать не могла, что будет встречаться с тем, кто хотел её убить. Она усмехнулась сама себе. Сейчас ей кажется это смешным, как так раньше это было трагедией.

Прошло несколько минут, а солнце уже полностью село за горизонт. И оба они почувствовали прохладный ветерок.

- Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, - сказал ей Трент, подходя к своей машине, и сел на своё водительское кресло. Девушка подошла к нему и встала рядом.

- Ну, и что ты хотел мне показать? – спросила она его.

- Вот что, - тут парень открыл свой козырёк от солнца. На нём была приклеена фотография Киры. Она улыбнулась и посмотрела на своего возлюбленного.

- Теперь я являюсь частью твоей машины? - с усмешкой спросила она его.

- Я просто хочу видеть тебя каждый раз, когда я закрываюсь от солнца, - с такой же усмешкой ответил Трент.

- Всё равно, это мило, - сказала Кира и поцеловала его. Он притянул её к себе, и теперь девушка оказалась полностью в машине, нависая над ним. Они углубили поцелуй, и оба знали, что последует дальше. Но внезапно Кира отстранилась и села рядом, на пассажирское сиденье.

- Прости, Трент, но я никогда не думала об этом, - тихим голосом сказала девушка.

- Постой, дай угадать, не хочешь, чтобы твой первый раз был в машине? – предположил парень.

- Нет, мне с любимым и рай в шалаше, ответила Кира, - просто я… Просто я не очень готова…

- Но тут ты либо готов, либо нет. Не очень – не в счёт, - сказал Трент. Но девушка только промолчала. Тогда он большим пальцем начал гладить её по щеке.

- Если тебя это утешит, то я открою тебе секрет – я тоже девственник, - признался ей парень.

- Правда? А я и не думала, - ответила ему Кира.

- Да, так что я тоже волнуюсь немного. Но чем раньше мы этим займёмся, тем раньше исчезнут все наши сомнения и волнения, - сказал ей Трент, потом он слегка улыбнулся, - просто поверь мне.

Кира ещё раз посмотрела на него. Она сама не знала, хочет ли она этого или нет. Она никогда не думала об этом, даже когда начала встречаться с Трентом. Только вчера после дурацкой шутки Коннера она серьёзно об этом задумалась. Но чёрт, времени прошло так мало. Сейчас перед ней было два пути: первый – послушать голос разума и сказать своему парню, что она ещё не готова. Второй путь – поверить любимому человеку и забыться. Но в крайнем случае она могла сказать, что не признаёт этого до свадьбы. Хотя она сама понимала, что не выдержит до свадьбы. Да и сделает ли он ей предложение? И что будет, если она сейчас откажет ему? Будет ли он ждать? А что будет, если это произойдёт? Бросит ли он её после этого, или всё останется как прежде?

Все эти вопросы сильно мучили девушку. Ей сейчас нужна была поддержка, дельный, хороший совет. Но Трент оказывал на неё только давление. Нет, он молчал, но его взгляд…

«Сейчас самое благоразумное решение – это прыгнуть в этот обрыв, - думала Кира, - чёрт, он хочет он меня что-то услышать, а именно «да». Я знаю, если я скажу «да», то я пожалею об этом. А если я скажу «нет», то я тоже об этом пожалею».

Она не знала, что сказать, какой подать жест. Секунды казались минутами. А его взгляд, его пронзительный взгляд… Он словно пожирал её.

«Ну почему мне сейчас не позвонит мама и не скажет, что мне пора домой? Почему мне не позвонит Джон и не скажет, что я опоздала на репетицию? Почему Хейли не позвонит Тренту и не скажет ему, что ей нужна помощь в кафе? Почему Доктор О не позвонит и не скажет, что ему нужна помощь в лаборатории? В конце концов почему Месогог не пошлёт очередного монстра, чтобы снова попытаться захватить мир?»

Кира винила всех и вся в этой ситуации. Но её молитвы были услышаны. Она услышала звуки и через секунду поняла, что это был её коммуникатор. Пусть это будет хоть нападение всей армии Месогога, всё равно, Кира была счастлива. Трент же нахмурил брови, ему не понравилось, что их прервали.

- Кира, это доктор Оливер, - сказал голос из коммуникатора, - ты мне нужна в лаборатории. И найди Трента, он не отвечает на звонки.

- Хорошо, мы скоро будем, - ответила девушка, потом она обратилась к своему парню, - почему ты не отвечал на звонки?

- Но я ничего не слышал. Наверное он опять сломался, - ответил Трент.

- Ладно, в любом случае, нам надо к доктору О.

- Но он ничего не сказал про Коннера или Итана.

- Может потому что он им дозвонился? – предположила Кира, намекая на его неисправный коммуникатор.

Через несколько минут они подъехали к дому своего учителя. Там уже стояла машина Коннера. Когда они вошли в лабораторию, то обнаружили , что все уже были в сборе, кроме Хейли.

- Доктор О, что случилось? – спросил Трент, спускаясь вниз по лестнице. Кира следовала за ним.

- Я нашёл это в лесу. Я сам до конца не понял что это. Но судя по некоторым по некотоым тестам, это что-то может помочь нам в борьбе с Месогогом. И нам надо понять, как это что-то может нам помочь, - разъяснил Томми, - и мне нужна ваша помощь.

Это что-то было похоже на большой камень, но из материала, неизвестного им. И судя по всему, внутри было большое количество энергии. Потом Томми рассказал, что он уже узнал, и что им предстоит узнать. Так что вскоре все ребята принялись за работу, кто в каком настроении. Коннер был немного расслабленным, так как его вытащили из ночного клуба, где он отдыхал со своей футбольной командой. Итан был расстроен, он проводил время со своим кузеном, который был его лучшим другом. Трент был в досаде, так как ему обломали свидание и, возможно, лучшую ночь в жизни. Кира же была самой счастливой на Земле. Она мысленно благодарила своего учителя, пусть даже он заставлял помогать ему делать кропотливую работу. Томми же был в обычном настроении, по крайне мере, для окружающих. На самом же деле он был уставший. В этот день он словно встал не с той ноги. У него всё валилось из рук, он путал слова, когда писал или говорил. Вообщем, это был не его день, а ещё он нашёл эту штуковину. Но почему он не мог найти её на денёк позже? С одной стороны Томми уже привык, если ты рейнджер – то готовься к любым неожиданностям в самое неподходящее время. Но с другой, его всё равно это раздражало.

Итан в очередной раз сканировал этот новый предмет, неизвестный человечеству. Им мало удалось выяснить, что именно, какая энергия скрывается под этой крепкой оболочкой. И пока работа продвигалась медленно. Тут Итану кто-то позвонил на сотовый. И ему пришлось передать сканер Коннеру, что было ошибкой, так как любитель ночных клубов чуть не уронил «камень» со стола. Через минуту он подошёл к доктору О, который изучал результаты предыдущего сканирования. Трент сидел за другим компьютером и пытался узнать, что это был за материал. Кира стояла рядом с Коннером и следила за ним, чтобы тот больше не натворил глупостей.

- Доктор Оливер, мне звонили родители и сказали, чтобы я шёл домой, - начал Итан, - но их беспокойство можно понять, уже час ночи.

Все в лаборатории слышали его слова и были удивлены. Со времени начала работы счёт времени был утерян.

- Я же обещал маме, что к двум буду дома, - сказал Коннер и чуть не уронил сканер. Кира успела его поймать, а потом несильно ударила своего сокомандника по затылку.

- Хорошо, езжайте домой, - сказал им Томми и дальше принялся за работу.

- А вы дальше будете продолжать заниматься исследованием? – спросил его Трент.

- Да. Этот камень выделяет мощную энергию. Мне приходится её приглушать, чтобы Месогог не обнаружил его, - объяснил их учитель, - а из-за приглушения энергии работа длится медленнее, но думаю всё пойдёт на много быстрее, если кто-то из вас останется и поможет мне.

- Думаю, что я, - вызвалась Кира. Коннер и Итан вздохнули с облегчением, а Трент посмотрел на неё с изумлением, - ну а если не я, то кто же ещё? – сказала она, как бы в оправдание.

- Логично, - ответил Итан, - ладно, тогда мы пошли. До завтра, доктор О. Пока, Кира. Удачи вам.

- Да, да, ребята, пошли быстрее, пока Кира не передумала, - сказал Коннер и все они вышли из лаборатории.

Кира немного улыбнулась, и Томми это заметил.

- Ну, и почему ты такая счастливая? Кира, я тебе поражаюсь, даже я этому не радуюсь, - сказал ей Томми, - всё в порядке?

- Всё отлично, - ответила девушка и подошла к компьютеру, - так эта штуковина действительно выделяет много энергии?

- Во-первых, это не штуковина, а источник энергии, и во-вторых, энергии в этом источнике очень много, даже слишком. Так что с ним надо быть осторожнее, - объяснил Томми.

- И что нам делать с таким большим количеством энергии?

- Что нам делать? Я думаю, её можно распределить по нашим коммуникаторам, и тогда мы сможем с лёгкостью победить Месогога.

- А что же нам делать с излишком энергии?

- Держать подальше от монстров и применять в нужные моменты, - ответил Томми и подошёл к Кире.

- А что мы сейчас должны узнать?

- Какая тут мощность, и на сколько это опасно.

- Хорошо. А что мне делать?

- Сейчас сделаем ещё несколько сложных тестов, а потом я тебя отпущу и всё проанализирую сам. А сейчас принеси пожалуйста вон тот прибор вон на том столе.

Кира исполнила его просьбу.

- А всё же, почему ты решила остаться? Только честно, - спросил у неё Томми.

- Просто захотела и всё.

- Я не чувствую тут твоей честности.

- Просто это личное, - сказала ему Кира.

- Что-то не так с Трентом?

- Как вы догадались?

- Ну, весь вечер ты избегала его взглядом.

- Просто у нас некоторые трудности в отношениях, и всё.

- Хорошо. Просто я хочу тебе сказать, что ты можешь обратиться ко мне за любым советом, - сказал ей Томми.

- Спасибо за помощь, но я пожалуй откажусь от неё.

- Как знаешь, - ответил ей чёрный рейнджер.

Час спустя.

Томми повернулся к Кире, та уже сидела в большом чёрном кожаном кресле и спала.

-Хей, Кира, давай, просыпайся, я отвезу тебя домой, - поднял её Др. Оливери подвёл её к своему джипу.

Он повёз её домой. На дорогах Рифсайда почти никого не было. Томми остановился на красный и посмотрел на Киру. Она уже не спала, а молча смотрела в окно.

- Почему ты такая грустная? – тихо спросил её Томми.

- Я уставшая, - так же тихо ответила девушка.

- Усталость отличается от грусти… Всё-таки с Трентом что-то серьёзное?

- Может быть, я не знаю.

Тут загорелся зелёный и Томми поехал дальше.

- Он предоставил мне выбор, - начала девушка – да или нет, другого ответа не существует, а молчать я долго не могу.

- По-моему я понимаю этот выбор. Кира, это тяжело, но я уверен, ты выберешь правильное решение, но как бы оно ни было, Трент тебя поймёт в любом случае, просто ты должна найти что-то среднее между голосом разума и зовом сердца. Но это ты должна уже решить сама, - дал ей совет Томми. В это время они уже подъехали к дому Кире.

- Спасибо вам больше, Др. Оливер, - поблагодарила его Кира и вышла из машины, раздумывая над его предложением. А Томми поехал обратно к себе домой, тут же забыв про его разговор с Кирой.


End file.
